The present disclosure relates to an eyepiece lens that magnifies an image (such as an image displayed on an image display device), and to a display unit suitable as a unit such as a head-mounted display that uses such an eyepiece lens.
As an display unit that uses an image display device, an electronic view finder, an electronic binocular, a head-mounted display, etc. are known.